Between 1992-2000 among cancer types, liver cancer has the distinction of having the highest annual percent increase in incidence (3.9%), while the incidence for the majority of other cancers declined, and in the highest annual percent increase in mortality (2.1%), while the majority of other cancers declined. The highest male incidence rate of liver cancer occurs among Vietnamese (41.8/105), highest female incidence among Koreans (10.0/105), and the highest male and female mortality rates occur among Chinese (17.7/10 s and 4.6/105 respectively). By contrast, the comparable non-Hispanic White incidence rates are substantially less: (male incidence, 3.7/105; female incidence, 1.5/105; male mortality, 3.7/105; female mortality, 1.8/10_). Each of these Asian groups and another under-studied group, the Hmong, will be the focus of this P01. "Liver Cancer Control Interventions forAsian Americans" is a program project comprised of 4 projects and 3 cores. Each project targets a separate Asian American ethnic group. Two projects [#1, "Promoting Hepatitis B Vaccination for Vietnamese Youth" & #2, "Community-based Hep B Interventions for Hmong Youth" target young people (ages 15-25)] with the major dependent variable being increasing their hepatitis B vaccination rates compared to geographically distant controls. The two other projects [#3, "Hepatitis B education in ESL classes for Chinese" & #4, "Increasing Hep B screening among Korean church attendees'l target adults (ages 18-64) with the major dependent variable being increasing their hepatitis B screening rates. In the latter two projects, intact groups (English as a Second Language classes or churches) will be randomized to either intervention or control to assess effectiveness. Three cores: Administration, Biostatistics, and Methodology synergistically support all projects. As a consequence of this synergy, the goals for this P01 are as follows: (1) Conduct community-based research interventions, focused on reducing hepatitis B-induced liver cancer morbidity and mortality within North American Asian populations: Vietnamese, Hmong, Chinese, and Korean; (2) Analyze data and lessons across projects; and (3) Report progress and share findings with the NCI, ethnic leaders, populations-at-risk and professional audiences.